Severed
by SweetKiwi222
Summary: Sapphire and Amber are best friends...but when Amber's rage goes out of control,a red ring slips on her finger.Now, Sapphire will do everything in power to get her best friend back. And with the help of Hal and the other Lanterns,it just might happen.


**I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Review please :D**

* * *

><p>Sapphire Grace jumped as she heard a locker being punched in. She turned to her right to see her best friend, Amber Day, punching at her locker.<p>

"Whoa there, Anger Management." Sapphire grabbed Amber's fist before she could throw another punch. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Lina Martin. I swear, I'll knock her on her ass one day if-."

"Amber, I told you to ignore her. Reacting like this-showing your rage-is only gonna make her want to mess you more. Just let it go." Sapphire shrugged.

"No way." Amber shook her head, "She told so much shit to Derek, he won't even look at me now."

"Derek? Your boyfriend? He'd never believe her."

"Oh, yeah? Then why isn't he normally here?" Amber looked around.

Sapphire bit her lip and looked away. "Amber, just calm down, please? I don't want another fight to break out."

"No promises."

The bell rang and the two parted way. Sapphire prayed that Amber would get through the day without another fight breaking out. Amber always got into fights and Sapphire would always be the one to jump in and break them up or calm Amber down. Even when Amber was going completely crazy, Sapphire would do everything in her power to stop her; even if Sapphire got hurt. She wanted to help Amber a lot, but with her rage, it was hard. Still, Sapphire refused to give up on her best friend.

First period was dull, nothing much going on except for copying notes and taking tests. Second-which she had with Amber-was a little entertaining, with Amber about to fight Hester Lynn because Hester spilled paint all over Amber's pants. Sapphire grabbed Amber's arm, cussed Hester out, and then helped Amber clean off the paint. Third period, Amber began pegging people in dodge ball. And when someone hit her in the face, she would bolt off and tackle them to the floor. Sapphire quickly made her way over to grab Amber and prevent her from attacking anyone else.

By lunch, Amber wanted to rip someone's head off and Sapphire was thinking about buying a leash for the girl. Amber's boyfriend had broken up with her in first period, making Amber even more pissed than usual.

"I swear, Amber, you're gonna blow a fuse if you keep getting this angry." Sapphire said as she sat at the outside table at school. "You're eighteen and yet you get angry like a five-year-old."

"It's not my fault that people are a bunch of asses!" Amber shouted. "I hate this place."

"You say that every place we go." Sapphire said. "You're just a big ball of hate."

"When it comes to teenagers, yeah I am."

"Just ignore them." Sapphire waved her hand. "It's not worth the fight."

"What if someone punches you in the face?"

"Then shit goes down." Sapphire shrugged. "Other than that, I move on."

"Still, words just piss me off." Amber growled.

"Is that why you have a D in reading, Am-bitch?" Lina Martin asked as she walked over to the table.

"Lina, could you please just go somewhere else?" Sapphire asked harshly.

"Not talking to you." She put a hand in front of Sapphire's face.

"Don't put your hand in her face." Growled Amber.

"I do what I want." Lina stated as she smushed her hand to Sapphire's face.

Sapphire grabbed Lina's fingers and bent them backwards. Lina let out a yelp. "What the hell's wrong with you!"

"You." Sapphire said calmly. "Go away."

"Make me."

Sapphire's eyes widened and quickly turned to Amber. If there was one thing Amber hated more than girls being bitchy, it was when people said, _make me_. That was one of the things that would _really _set Amber off. And it did. Amber suddenly jumped and tackled Lina to the floor.

"Amber!" Sapphire cried as she jumped from her seat.

Amber straddled Lina and began to punch her in the face. One after the other, blood coming from the poor girl's nose and mouth.

"Amber stop!" Sapphire cried as she ran over and grabbed her best friend by the arms. She tried to pull Amber off, but Amber was getting too strong for Sapphire to hold. A group of kids gathered around to watch the event as Lina passed out from loss of blood.

"Amber! She's had enough!" Sapphire shouted. "If you keep punching her, she's gonna die!"

"Good!" Amber shouted.

"Not good!" Sapphire yanked Amber off of Lina and threw her to the ground.

"Bitch!" Amber shouted as she got up and punched Sapphire in the face.

Sapphire stumbled back, but quickly regained her composer as Amber charged at her once more. Sapphire brought her fist up and punched Amber right in the face.

"Do I have to _tame _you like some wild animal!" Sapphire shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Amber cried as she punched Sapphire in the chest.

Sapphire grabbed Amber's wrist and pulled her leg up; kicking Amber in the chin. Amber tumbled back and quickly got up to attack once more.

**Amber Day of Earth**

Amber heard as she swung at Sapphire; only for her to dodge it.

**Your Rage Towards Life Is Large**

Sapphire ducked under Amber and punched her right in the stomach.

**It Consumes You And You Are Relentless At Hating And Destroying Everything That Is In Your Path**

Amber swung her foot around and kicked Sapphire in the face.

**Even The Ones Close To you. **

Sapphire quickly got up from the floor and wiped the blood from your mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw a red ring fly towards Amber. It turned sharply and made its way to Amber's finger.

**Welcome To The Red Lantern Corps. **

Sapphire was thrown back as a gust of red wind flew around her. She looked up at her best friend who was floating up in the air. Her red clothing had turned into a tight red tank top and red pants that went into boots. On her belt buckle; it had an odd symbol that looked like a circle with two lines sticking out of it. Amber's eyes went from dark blue to pure blood red; the same color of her hair.

"Amber!" Sapphire shouted.

Amber looked down at Sapphire and growled harshly. She then swooped down and tackled Sapphire; slamming her into a tree. The tree broke easily due to the impact and Sapphire was thrown into a wall. She gasped for air.

"Pathetic!" Amber shouted; red blood spewing from her lips. The kids scattered from the fight and the teachers went to call the cops.

Sapphire got up; her body screaming in pain. But she didn't care. Looking at Amber, she _wanted _to take that ring off of her. The ring made Amber stronger and angrier. She didn't like seeing Amber like this. She needed to help her best friend. She limped toward Amber and pulled her fist up; getting in a battle stance. Amber growled and shot forward; blood shooting from her mouth and sharp teeth as she flew towards Sapphire.

"DIE! TRAITOR!" Amber shouted as she slammed her feet to the ground perfectly and popped a good one to Sapphire's face. She stumbled backwards only to regain her control once more. She wasn't going to let that ring take control of Amber.

_**Sapphire Grace of Earth. **_

She could barely hear the voice calling her name as Amber kicked her good in the face.

_**You're Always Willing To Stop The Rage, No Matter What The Cost**_

Amber laced her hands together and swung it up; getting Sapphire in the nose.

_**Always trying. Always Willing. **_

Sapphire swung her foot around and kicked Amber right in the chest.

_**Without Fear. **_

A green ring swirled around Sapphire before it slipped on her finger.

_**Welcome To The Green Lantern Corps. **_

Her body glowed green and changed her outfit. She wore a black off the shoulders body suit with a green center. The sleeves of the suit stretch down towards her hands and only showed her fingers. On her right breast was a Green Lantern Symbol. Sapphire knew that symbol from the news; the Green Lantern. She was a Green Lantern.

She stood in front of Amber; her wounds healed, her body feeling right. Without warning, Amber jumped forward and grabbed Sapphire by the arm; chucking her in the air. Sapphire quickly turned around to see Amber coming at her in Mid-air. Thinking quick, she used her ring to construct a fist. It shot out of her ring and crashed into Amber's face; sending her towards the ground. When Amber fell, she created a crater in the ground. The two were now outside of school and in the middle of the street. Sapphire didn't want to involve people in this.

Amber shot out the ground; wielding a car with her ring's power. She chucked it at Sapphire, who used her ring to slice the car in half. As it fell in exploded in front of the school.

_Too Late_. Sapphire thought.

Amber charged at her again, this time, with a red chainsaw construct. She swung her chainsaw around; almost hitting Sapphire in the head. She ducked and used her ring to form a hammer. She took a swing and smashed it against Amber's torso. Amber screamed and was flown back; crashing into city buildings. Sapphire looked down at her hands; this ring made her stronger as well. She quickly flew over to where Amber had crashed. She saw Amber pull herself up and glare at Sapphire.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Amber screamed as she zoomed through the air. She puffed up her lips and shot out the red blood from her mouth. Sapphire quickly constructed a large vacuum to suck all the red blood from the sky. She then transformed the vacuum into a gun and began to fire the red blood back at Amber. She dodge the blood bullets; causing them to crash into the buildings. Amber was suddenly in front of Sapphire. She grabbed her by the hair and threw her towards the floor. Sapphire crashed to the ground, sliding down the streets. Bits and pieces of rubble flew everywhere as people ran way to avoid it. Sapphire looked up just in time to see Amber coming towards her; feet first. Sapphire quickly backflipped out of the way; Amber slamming into the ground.

"Amber, stop this!" Sapphire shouted as the debris surrounded her. "Please, Amber! I know you're an angry person! But this isn't you!"

"YES IT IS!" Amber yelled as she smashed Sapphire in the back of the head with a construct chair. Sapphire stumbled forward but quickly pulled herself up and turned around.

"Amber, look, I'm sorry okay? Please, take off the ring! Look what it's doing to you!"

"IT'S MAKING ME PERFECT! I'M PERFECT, YOU IDIOT! I FINALLY HAVE THE POWER TO KILL _EVERYONE _WHO SCREWS WITH ME!" She pointed at Sapphire. "EVEN YOU!"

"Amber! I'm your _Best Friend!_ How am I screwing with you! I'm trying to help you!"

"YOU STOP ME! STOP MY TRUE SELF! MY ANGER!"

"I was trying to help you!"

"NO!" Amber shot towards her.

Suddenly, a green hammer came out of nowhere and slammed into Amber's back. Causing her to pass out.

"What was-?"

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Sapphire quickly turned to see _him_.

Hal Jordan: Green Lantern.


End file.
